


Tell Me That You're Here, Boy

by DustyTales



Series: Ghost on the Dance Floor [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romani Dick Grayson, Team as Family, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: The Titans had a routine before their group of four became five.They're all a little shocked by how easily Wally slots himself in.





	Tell Me That You're Here, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> _So tell me that you're here boy  
>  She says as if she knows  
> When God took her with time  
> God made me quite alone_

Dick realized very quickly that if Rachel and Garfield were going to have any semblance of a normal life, he'd have to legally become their guardian. He was honestly lucky that he was a somewhat known figure; “Richie Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, adopts two street urchins of his own” was too good a story to pass up, it seemed. He wove a sob story about how he was just a lonely cop who wanted to repay the kindness done to him by Bruce by adopting some homeless children, and suddenly the fact Rachel and Gar had almost no paper trail was totally forgiven.

But adoption is tricky; it didn't matter the child's actual living situation, it seemed; If two people were not married they absolutely could not both be the legal guardian of a child.

Kory was a bounty hunter, Dick was a cop. Only one of those jobs offered insurance. It wasn't much of a discussion.

And God, if the kids being on Dick’s insurance wasn't important as hell. They'd seen  _ so much _ for being  _ so young _ , even if they seemed to be holding themselves together, he enrolled them all in therapy.

All three of them. Dick, for the first time, began getting psychological help. He'd had to convince Alfred to let him use Bruce's network to find doctors he could trust not to blab to the media or the BPD, but he had managed it. Alfred had been immediately supportive of any step towards Dick getting psychological help, being so committed as to hide the whole ordeal from Bruce.

Alfred had always been more of a father to Dick than Bruce.

But it was Dick's turn to be a father now, even if he couldn't feel less qualified. He signed the adoption papers, got the kids enrolled in school, even took them back and forth to therapy every week. He did it all, and he had become pretty happy with the state of his life, even if legally being a "single dad" made his eye twitch.

Than Wally came crashing into Dick's life after 5 years of painful absence.

Dick had expected everything to change. It seemed insane that the best friend he'd secretly held a torch for moving in didn't turn his life upside down. But it didn't. Life changed, but only slowly, and always for the better.

Wally had enrolled at Gotham University almost immediately. Dick sometimes lamented Wally having to essentially cross borders daily going to and from school, but Bludhaven just didn't have what Wally needed. He was majoring in astrophysics, which Wally claimed he didn't trust a community college to know heads or tails of.

Considering Dick was no slouch and  _ he _ couldn't make heads or tails or it, it was hard to argue with Wally's choice.

There being two adults around to keep an eye on the kids allowed Kori to range a little farther in her newfound career of bounty hunting, though the rest of the Titans weren't certain if this was good or bad. Kori enjoyed having an outlet for the powers she barely understood, and given she didn't walk around glowing when she was in civilian mode, she was the Titan least likely to have their identity compromised. So Kori would now go on longer missions and  _ real  _ hunts that took her outside the city. The team tried not to let their worry show in front of her; it was hard to argue with the money she brought in. Dick wasn't paid poorly persay, and he had great benefits working for the city, but Kori dipping her toes in the criminal world was the only reason they could afford their current safe house. Dick alone could never support five people on his paycheck, and they all knew it. So, they wished her well and gritted their teeth until she came home.

She called them when ever she could, texted them almost constantly. She'd even given Dick permission to put a tracker in her phone in case she went dark, a show of trust Dick truly appreciated.

  


They had a routine now, a regular schedule. Wally was almost always up first, so he'd get breakfast ready while Dick dragged the kids out of bed. If Kori was home, she'd join them, and those were the mornings they all cherished the most.

On weekdays Dick would usher the kids off to school in the stupid van that had become the family symbol, and head to work. Wally, of course, was the fastest man alive, so he'd laze around until 10 minutes before his classes and than run all the way to Gotham with not a second to spare.

Rachel and Garfield had to ride the bus home from school when Kori was too far out to pick them up. Dick hated that for them, kids were cruel to anyone different, but the youngest Titans swore it was fine. It was the best Dick could do, so it would have to be.

The big exception was Fridays, a day Dick had managed to secure as consistently a half day. Telling the chief he needed Friday afternoons off to take his children to therapy was almost cruel to his boss in an oddly satisfying way. It was an arrangement that the chief couldn't break without looking like the world's biggest asshole. No one wanted to be the guy who told a single father he wasn't allowed to take his children to therapy.

The kids still joked like people calling Dick their dad was a crazy idea, but after their tender moment the night Wally arrived the jokes were only teasing, never sarcastic or mean spirited.

They all knew they'd become a weird little family, and without a spoken word they all knew they loved the picture they made: Dad Grayson, and his kids Rachel and Garfield, with their loopy aunt Kori and their dad's new boyfriend.

  


Dick and Wally had never actually stated that they were boyfriends, though. Wally had been living with the team for about a month now, helping Dick with the kids every day, and curling up in bed with him at night. They spent nearly all their time wrapped around each other, but physical contact was as far as it ever went. No kisses, no 'I love you's, and certainly no sex. Just cuddling and the same affectionate nicknames they called each other since they were kids. Somehow, they had confessed an attraction to each other and than just… Moved on.

  


The two had been watching Indiana Jones in bed, for no reason other than they found it while channel hopping and having the TV on helped Wally relax. Neither had really been paying attention, sinking into each other and half dozing half cuddling with the soft noise of the TV in the background.

When they were kids, this wouldn't have meant anything. Back when pajamas meant near head to toe coverage and cute superhero designs, snuggling up and watching a movie wasn't weird at all. But now that what passed for pajamas was Wally in a pair of loose track pants and Dick in nothing but his  _ boxers  _ things were different.

Dick had his head against the other man's bare chest, nosing at the sparse red hair that peppered it. Wally was completely relaxed with the mostly naked man draped over his body, one arm behind his own head as a pillow while his other hand mindlessly traced the many scars on the younger man's back.

It was comfortable. It was soothing. But it was also completely confusing and  _ not  _ how normal heterosexual best friends behave, even when they did bunk together as kids.

Dick couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

"Wally?" Dick muttered into the redhead's chest.

"Hmmm?" Wally answered, not opening his eyes from where he lounged dozing with his head propped up against the headboard.

"What are we doing?"

Dick felt Wally tense at the question, and when Dick sat up to meet his eyes he found Wally blinking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Dick felt panic rise in his throat, but he swallowed it down.

"I mean like…" Dick floundered for words, "A few weeks ago you call me yours.  _ Your  _ Dick Grayson. We admitted we were into each other than we just…" Dick shrugged helplessly. 

A pink blush colored Wally's freckled face, and he averted his eyes. "We've been apart for so long I… don't really know what speed seems right to even  _ go _ ." He admitted. "I guess I just default to what's familiar."

Dick felt the knot in his chest begin to relax. Wally didn't regret his confession, and Dick sagged in relief.

"Titles would be nice." Dick hedged, crawling up the taller man's chest so they were eye to eye. "Can I stop telling my coworkers you're a friend crashing on my couch?"

Wally smiled. "Boyfriends. Boyfriends sounds right."

Dick grinned down at his  _ boyfriend, _ smile crooked and drunken with happiness. He leaned down to connect their lips before he lost his nerve.

The kiss was light, a soft exploratory brushing of lips. Innocent but promising, the way a first kiss should be. Dick wished he could say it was magical and life changing, but he was realizing good things didn't come in life changing explosions. Good things were a creeping warmth that slowly wrapped around you, like sinking into a hot bath.

And when Dick pulled away from his first kiss with the man he'd wanted to kiss for over a decade, he felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to fall in love with this world I made up on a whim but I've wanted an excuse to write Dick being a dad for a long time so I guess Titans was made for me


End file.
